Jelani: The Coming Darkness
by forgotoldlogin
Summary: Someone is out to strip Jelani of his God powers and take over the Galaxy. You'll find out who it is in one of these chapters but in the first you can make a decent assumption I'd say. I just walked home and don't have much homework so I'm going to take a nap. Please don't do anything freaky/kinky while reading this. I don't appreciate that.
1. The Sign

**This story follows the events of "Jelani: The Story". I won't make you read it, it's awful. Essentially at the end, Jelani becomes God. Between the end of that story and the beginning of this, Liam also moves to Oregon. That's all. I appreciate you coming to read this but don't get your hopes up. I'm a High School boy who writes fake deep, cringey stories on his Facebook page because he knows nobody will say anything rude about them there.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **lem_kun_**

The urinal flushed and the figure under the blanket thrashed and sputtered as dirty gas station water choked him. His captor's patience was running out.

The man leaned closer. "You can just tell me and this will all be over." He loosened the tie around the figure's neck and pulled the wet blanket away from his victim's face. "You can just be on your merry little way." He chuckled, but not in a humorous kind of way. This man had places to be, he'd spent enough time with this boy and his antics.

"Never." Liam coughed out. "Not in a million years you… you…"

"I'm tired of this." The man sighed, sitting on the edge of the sink. "I'll give you one last chance before I simply kill you. I'm a very busy man you know." He chuckled again, still not in a very humorous way.

"Jokes on you," Liam gasped. "As the author of this story, killing myself off would be an excellent tool. If I die then nobody can criticize me for overplaying my role and I won't seem like a self absorbed asshole."

"Jokes on you." the figure said, much more serious. "I didn't want to waste what power I've gathered so far but there are ways of getting what I want without this nonsense." He reached beneath his jacket and his hand re-emerged with a long gleaming blade. It shone in the bathroom light and the strange patterns of grooves along the buisness end shone in a terribly malicious fashion. This was no ordinary knife and the ancient magic was evident to even Liam's mortal eyes.

"You could have gone free and this could have been easier to the both of us." the man spoke, as if he was lecturing a small child. He turned Liam onto his side and felt around the back of his head. "Your devotion to your weak god will dearly cost you."

As he plunged the blade toward the soft spot of Liam's skull, Liam whipped his head backwards and the knife sunk deep into the top of his head. He tried to chuckle as a last ironic gesture but it didn't work so well because he died almost instantly and his body slumped over onto the floor of the bathroom making a weird sensual moaning noise instead.

"Damnit!" The man yelled in anger, retracting the knife. He placed his hands on the handle of the ancient blade and focused, trying to see if he had wasted the knife's energy in vain. The bathroom lights flickered and the temperature dropped, as the ancient magic collided with modern technology in an evident victory. There it was. The energy was still there, barely used. It would be enough for his task.

He returned the blade to the sheath under his jacket and looked down at Liam's dead body. Nothing he could do about it now, he regretted causing such an ugly stain on the bathroom's floor as this was a gas station he respected for it's cleanliness. He had to leave quickly now, it wouldn't take long for a janitor to stumble across the accident.

He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a sharpie then crouched down. On the boy's forehead he drew a circle, then a pair of perpendicular lines to finish it off. Man, it had been some time since he had drawn that sign. He drew a long curly mustache under Liam's nose as well and a big hairy dick on his right cheek because it was funny. He turned and left the bathroom.

The gas station attendant hated this night shift. You always got the creepiest people showing up, plus it was late. He had just about a half hour left before he could go home and rest. He sat back in his chair and sighed, daring to close his aching eyes.

The door to the bathroom opened and the man he had seen go in almost an hour ago briskly walked out. He had a boy with him the first time he showed up, a very tired one, but the boy was gone now. The man and the attendant locked eyes and the man turned and walked towards him.

His eyes were dark and small, a void of darkness. He was a little chubby, but wore a clean cut and he always had a smile on his face. That's probably what disturbed the attendant the most. It was not a humorous or kind smile. The attendant felt under the counter and wrapped his hand around the holster of the store's gun. Flight or fight instinct kicked in.

"Are you feeling all right, sir?" He asked politely as he could. "You were in there for some time. Where's that boy?"

The man chuckled, in not a very humorous way. "I'm feeling all right, thank you. My son is who's not feeling so well, do you have any Tums or Pepto- Bismol?"

The attendant relaxed a bit, that explained it. "Yes, sir." He handed the man a pink bottle from the surface of the counter. "Will that be all?"

"Yes. Thank you, my boy." The man said and paid in cash. "My son will appreciate it greatly."

"Have a good night, sir." The attendant said. The clock told him it was almost time to pack up. He could see Katya's headlights in the parking lot and he quietly breathed a sigh of relief as the man turned away. He still made him uncomfortable.

The man left the counter and the attendant turned to grab his bag. As he lifted it to his level he heard the door chime and looked up to greet Katya, but the shop was empty. The bathroom door was still closed and he smelled a sharp scent from its direction that put his hairs on end. The man had left without his son? The instincts rebooted and he removed the gun from under the counter.

He walked towards the bathroom door.

In the parking lot, the man got into his car without stopping to greet the older woman entering the shop. He started the car and peeled down the road towards the direction of the airport.

Liam had been not even a minor setback, just a waste of his time. He had time, and he knew there were others who had what he wanted. At the Eugene airport he checked no luggage and got his ticket printed as quickly as possible.

As the plain to Ohio took off he could see the sun rising over the forests. " _How dumb."_ He thought. " _When I become God, the world will live in perpetual night. My brothers and sisters do not deserve this treatment..."_

" _...I'm coming, Jelani."_


	2. Drug Mart Día de los Muertos

**It's so late right now and I do have school tomorrow. I tried to not make the story slapped together but it's hard to find readable flow when the whole idea of this story is just so freeflow. I really appreciate all the positive reviews I've gotten so far :) glad people are enjoying the story! (Hope you British and Canadian people who read this liked it too, although some context is probably helpful.)**

 **Gracias,**

 **lem_kun_**

Riley thought funerals were just so stupid. It's like a birthday party but someone needed attention **sooooo badly** that they had to die and inconvenience everybody, and then everybody would have to spend more money on the same person who'd had a birthday already that year or something. What a waste honestly, of both time and money.

Liam's family had thought he should be buried in Ohio for some sentimental reason but flying a body across the country is so expensive they just had the funeral behind Drug Mart. Riley, the Davids, the Tonios, some people that knew Liam and some random customers from Drug Mart were there and had been waiting for something to happen for about half an hour now. That ant on the pavement had almost finished carrying a crumb into it's anthill when Michael walked onto the stage.

"So we were pulling straws in the drive over and I lost so I have to say something now." He started. Riley and the whole row went back to watching the ant and it's crumb.

"Liam went to school with us and played some weird guitar thing in the orchestra. He had cats and bad grades. Drug Mart has been kind enough to not throw out the spoiled food for us and it's over there on the back table. Despite what the package says, I'm gonna take some ramen home because that stuff never expires. I've already called dibs, keep your filthy hands off it. Michael out."

"AMEN, BROTHER MICHAEL. HALLELUJAH." Screamed a woman in the back row who was shoveling Ritz crackers into her purse from a table covered with expired food and a large white tablecloth that said "DRUG MART CARES ABOUT IT'S CUSTOMERS. COME BACK SOON!". Michael held his hand to the sky, bobbed his head and closed his eyes. She screamed again.

Riley's row stood up. "I really don't want any of that food. I'm already not feeling so great after the bike down here. It's way too hot." David Fakner said. "I'm just mad he never got to pay me back for that popcorn I bought him." Perrin said. "They said he was at a gas station, do you think he's got any money on him?"

They turned to face the coffin propped up on some rocks across the pavement. Funds had been cut yet again and a refrigerator box with the words "RIP" spray painted on the side had sufficed. Behind them, the rest of the crowd was either leaving or fighting each other for expired food. They were clear.

The two men used the penlight to check their gear one last time. Sedatives loaded into their guns, enough for all of the targets if intel proved correct. A knife, if intel proved to be incorrect. They were professionals, and their customer had paid well. No witnesses. Thermal specs with tracking monitors picked out the row of individuals discussing something several feet away, then they turned and began to walk towards their hiding place. The crowd had their backs to the group, this would be quick.

They switched off their specs and got into a leaping stance, weapons ready. They waited.

"Too bad Jelani wasn't here." Riley said. "Would've made it so much better." They all stopped in front of the coffin. "He usually keeps his wallet in his jacket, hopefully he planned on actually buying something and not just trying to steal spaghetti for once." They opened the lid and time immediately moved half the speed.

Two men leaped like frogs from the box, neither of whom was Liam. The group had no time to react. Compared to time rolling slowly past, the two men were greased lightning. The sun glinted off a pistol and a jagged knife in each of their hands. They both pulled the trigger at the same time, without communication and Riley closed his eyes waiting for the sweet release of death.

Fire burned beneath his eyelids, a bright flash enveloped everyone's vision. Jelani stood in front of the row with his palms outstretched to the shocked assassins. In another flash they were vaporized, and the weapons clattered to the ground. Now it was the group's turn to be shocked.

"We haven't seen you in forever, Jelani!" David Georges said. "What the hell just happened though?"

"Somebody is after my power. They want to kill me and strip me of my God status. These men were sent by that person to gain intel on my only weakness from you guys. We should go." Jelani spoke gravely. "Yeah." Said Riley. "Let's get outta here." They turned around to the crowd who had mostly dispersed, as had the food. Michael was making his way towards them with a bag, "I got all the beef and some oriental but those sharks snatched all th- oh! Hey, Jelani!"

"No time now, Michael. I've already sold your bikes to one of the customers here, if we're going to escape this fiend we need to upgrade our wheels." Jelani looked around for a ride, and the group looked around to see an overweight man indeed carrying off all their bikes.

"Hey!" Fakner cried. "There's Mira. Hey!" Mira turned to see them, before throwing the door open as quickly as possible and frantically gunned the engine to escape. Jelani teleported in front of her car and punctured the front tires with a sharpened Nokia phone. "WHAT THE HELL, JELANI!" Mira screamed through her windshield. "We need a ride." He said. "I can repair your tires but only if you can drive us someplace safe."

"Fuck you guys." She was still very upset. Monica couldn't care less, she was busy in the shotgun seat counting all the eggs they had gotten at the store to notice. "There's no way I can fit all of you in here and I'm just trying to get home." "I'll give you free college tuition." Jelani replied.

Mira opened the door and kicked Monica out onto the street. "Hell yeah. Get in." Jelani stuck some duct tape on the tires and they roared off down the street. It wasn't long before Santecesaria addressed the elephant in the van. "So who was it that sent those men to kill us?" He asked Jelani who shook his head. "They weren't trying to kill you." He told them. "But I doubt they would have let you live after they got what they wanted." Mira stopped the car.

"I don't care about your college tuition, Jelani. Did I just let you all into my car when somebody's trying to kill you?" Nobody responded so she kicked them out onto the side of the road and turned around for home. "Great." Riley said. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"We need to find Liam's body and reanimate it." said Jelani. "That's the only way we can find out who's after me. Then we can take them on directly."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Said David. "But Liam died in Oregon, how are we supposed to get there?" Jelani snapped his fingers and the whole group was teleported to some gross Eugene coffee shop. "Wait, why the hell did we need a ride then?!" Riley yelled.

"Don't criticize my methods, Roland. This is just the beginning of a dangerous journey and I need you to take my word for everything. I may do things that seem strange but if you doubt me I will smite you. Let's go find Liam's dead body and bring him back. Buckle up kids, this fanfiction hell he's created for us will only fall apart quicker and quicker."


End file.
